1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical device for use in connection with vaginal related surgeries, and more specifically to a surgical device for use in connection with a vaginal hysterectomy.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The surgical field is always searching for ways to improve patient outcome. A few of the common ways to improve patient outcome include: (1) employing techniques that shorten the length of surgery, (2) employing techniques that make the surgery less traumatic on the patient, and (3) employing techniques that do both.
A hysterectomy is the surgical removal of the uterus and is the second most common type of major surgery performed on women of childbearing age. Advances in laparoscopic surgical equipment have enabled surgeons to remove the uterus and/or ovaries laparoscopically. While the advantages of a laparoscopic hysterectomy or a laparoscopically assisted vaginal hysterectomy (LAVH) are well-known, a considerable amount of surgical time is spent securing sutures to the uterus for the purpose of removing the uterus at a later stage. This time lengthens the surgery and increases trauma on the patient as a result of the lengthened surgery. What is needed is a uterine manipulator that improves patient outcome by reducing surgical time and patient trauma by eliminating the need for suturing the uterus in order to facilitate later removal.
A number of devices have been developed to improve vaginal hysterectomy and related procedures. Prior devices have been disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,465 (Schiff et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,863 (Stanford, et al), U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,214 (Davis), U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,249 (Saadat et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,754 (Ahluwalia). None, however, disclose the aspects of this present invention.